custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chirox krika
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Need help? See the for general information and tips on getting started. For specific information on this wiki, try asking in the Bohrok Nest, or contact an administrator. :Ready to start? Check out the style manual and layout guide to start, and it is highly recommended to review all the policy pages as well. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! ::::—The CBW Community Team Welcome! --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 22:54, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to our community, Chirox Krika, I'm Crp11, one of the many users on this wiki, I have some experience with stuff that goes on around here, such as policy and some coding, so if you have any questions, please feel free to contact either myself or an administrator and we'd be happy to help. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 23:32, January 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Infobox help Please refer to the manual of style and layout guide for help on making pages. You can view the information templates category for a full list of information templates. Each template has a tutorial on how to use it on it's respective page. Hope this helps. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 11:59, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I saw ht you needed some help, I can see TDG has already described some of it, Il just help with some other details, you can find a list of information templates here, in order t access these while editing a page, click the "add other templates" link on the right side of the edit interface, eafter that, either type in a template that you need in the search box on the top, or select the template you need on the left, click on the template, and you'll get another interface that shows a series of text boxes on one side, and a preview on the right, fill in the boxes on the left, and hit preview before you're finished, just to make sure you've got the right information. once you're done, click "ok" and it will add the template to the page. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 22:29, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, welcome to CBW. I know I'm a day (or more) late in greeting you, but welcome to CBW anyways. Contact me, or another experienced user for any help! Enjoy editing! ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 23:01, January 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Deleting pages Only administrators, such as myself, can delete pages. Which page would you like me to delete? --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 03:24, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I read your talkpage message to TDG. He's not online right now, so I will be willing to delete the page for you. If I'm correct, it's Category:Glote Nui Resistance Team you want deleted, right? RE: Delete There is no Glote Nui Resistance Team page. If you meant the category, don't worry about it. That's just a category and needs nothing more than "This is a list of pages to do with it's a category of." If you don't have time to make a page, don't worry. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 07:11, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Uh, you can join. It's a club I made when the wiki was using Monobook. It's long dead. There's history about the club on the page. If you wanna read it, or something. I'll add you to the template and list. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 03:52, January 24, 2012 (UTC)